Titanic Wu
by mah29732
Summary: The Titans encounter a new villain, Chase Young. Robin heads to train in the Xiaolin temple, Red X makes a later scene and oh, Beast Boy tags along...
1. A Not So Usual Emergency

Titanic Wu

Chapter 1: A Not So Usual Emergency

The emergency alarm alerted the rest of the Titans to the main room of the tower.

"What's the problem?" asked Cyborg.

"Trouble at the research facility" replied Robin as the other Titans gathered together.

The Titans then got onto the T-ship and head off to where the research facility was located. As the T-ship finally arrived at its destination, several of the research facility's guards were waiting for them.

"There's some crazy man in there!" shouted the first guard that greeted Robin.

"We sent a squad in and they never came out" said another guard.

"We're on it" said Robin.

Cyborg readied his sonic cannon as Starfire readied for any action with using her star bolts and began to follow Robin along with Raven and Beast Boy into the research facility. As the Titans began their trek they noticed how badly damaged the facility was and how many unconscious guards were lying on the floor.

"Does this look like the work of Slade?" asked Raven to Robin.

"Doesn't look like his IMO" replied Robin as he observed the badly injured soldiers "sounds like someone broke their bones pretty badly."

Suddenly the Titans finally came to the main research room where a strange figure stood.

"So these are the mighty heroes of the West" said the strange man.

"Who are you?" asked Robin as the other Titans got ready in their fighting positions.

"The name is Chase Young" replied the strange man then he showed Robin a strange but familiar stick, "and Robin I know a lot about you."

"Where did you get that stick from?" asked Robin.

"From one of your old masters" replied Chase Young, "she was quite easy to defeat."

"If you dare have killed her—" said Robin as he was about to launch an attack.

"Nonsense Robin" said Chase, "I am not that cowardly as a warrior. I would just like to see how strong you Titans are against someone like me. So Titans, can you handle someone like me?"

"Titans, go!" shouted Robin as he ordered the Titans to attack Chase Young.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Chase, but Chase was quick enough to dodge the attack. He then charged directly at Cyborg giving him a good punch right in the stomach and an uppercut and kicked Cyborg right toward the wall. Starfire then fired several of her star bolts at Chase, but Chase managed to dodge everyone of those star bolts. He then leaped and grabbed Starfire.

"I do not think I would be as weak as you would think I am" said Starfire.

Starfire then fired star bolts out of her eyes at Chase, but Chase quickly recovered from the attack and then raced toward Starfire and gave her several good punches and one strong kick sending her flying right toward where Cyborg was trying to get himself off the wall.

"Ah, the daughter of the demon Trigon a rare occasion indeed" said Chase as it was Raven's turn to launch her attack against him.

Raven then used her powers and fired a black beam against Chase, but Chase managed to leap out of the way and leaped kicked Raven and giving her a good punch and another kick knocking her right toward the ground.

"This is the famous Teen Titans that defeated the Brotherhood of Evil?" asked Chase as he began to laugh.

"I don't know who you think you really are" replied Robin as he took out his fighting rod, "but when I'm threw with you, you're going to jail for breaking in along with harming my friends."

"Bring it on boy wonder" said Chase as he gave an evil smile.

Robin leaped into battle against Chase Young. Chase managed to dodge Robin's every move and attack. Chase had enough of Robin's ridiculous excuse for a weapon so he grabbed the weapon and started to swing Robin around and around the room until Robin let go of his fighting rod and landed against a desk destroying it. Chase then broke Robin's metal fighting rod in half and threw it to the ground.

"You Titans are not even worth my time" said Chase, "I have much more fun fighting the Xiaolin warriors."

Suddenly as Chase was about to leave the scene, Beast Boy had just changed into a tyrannosaurus and roared right in Chase's face.

"Don't try this on me" said Chase as he suddenly grabbed Beast Boy while still in this animal form and threw him right toward Starfire and Cyborg as they were coming toward his aid knocking them down to the ground again, "waste of my time. I thought you Titans from the West were going to be a major challenge to me."

As Chase finally left the scene the security guards of the research facility came in and were quite disappointed with the Titans.

"Who was that fellow that beat the behinds out of you?" asked the first security guard.

"His name is Chase Young" replied Robin in a disappointed mood, "come on Titans, we'll regroup back at the tower."

Back at the Titan tower, the Titans were still having trouble of who was this Chase Young that had just beaten them and flipped them all like pancakes.

"Just who does this guy think he is coming in here on our turf and causing trouble!" shouted Cyborg who was still angry that they lost the fight.

"Please don't yell" said Raven, "complaining about spilled milk isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Titans" said Robin as he came into the scene, "I just got word from my former master from the East, she seems pretty injured from the fight she had a few weeks ago with this Chase Young."

"Can we have some evidence of this?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sure thing" replied Robin as he turned on the computer screen which showed the image of the True Master who trained Robin to fight Kitaro.

"I am quite sorry to disappoint you Robin" she said while she was in a hospital bed, "this Chase Young was too difficult even for someone as experienced as me."

"So how can I be able to fight this Chase Young?" asked Robin.

"You alone must go to the Xiaolin temple and train with Master Fung and the four other Xiaolin dragons in training" replied the True Master, "I can not teach you anymore and as for your friends, my advice is to not follow your friend right here. Good bye."

"Robin" said Starfire as Robin turned off the computer screen, "must you go to the East again?"

"I'm sorry Starfire" replied Robin, "but this Chase Young is a dangerous criminal, probably even ten times more dangerous than Slade and perhaps even more than Trigon. I have to do this alone, Cyborg you will remain leader of the Titans and if things get dicey you can call other Titans to help out."

"Got it" said Cyborg.

"Ah, come on" said Beast Boy, "can't I come along? I won't interrupt your training I can be just a fly or a spider and watch things."

"No, it's too risky" said Robin as he was getting his stuff ready for his trip.

As Robin was leaving toward his own spot on the T-ship, Starfire approached Beast Boy with a request.

"Beast Boy" said Starfire, "I know I don't make many requests for you, but I was wondering could you turn into a small bug and land on the ship that would take Robin to the East?"

"You want me to spy on him?" asked Beast Boy.

"Just for his own safety and for the rest of the team" replied Starfire.

"Don't you worry" said Beast Boy, "you can count on me."

As Beast Boy was leaving and was about to change into a small bug, Raven noticing him acting suspicious.

"Going to spy on Robin during his trip to the East?" asked Raven while meditating.

"Uh, yea" replied Beast Boy.

"Don't worry" said Raven, "after I started to look into Robin's mind when I dream I sometimes see what he's doing. So you will have a little backup on your spying trip."

"Uh, thanks" said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then changes himself into a small flying incest and started his way toward where Robin was getting ready to start the engines on the T-ship. As Robin was starting the engines, Beast Boy while still as an insect landed on the ship and waited for it to start. When the ship took off, Beast Boy held onto the T-ship as best as he could as it was traveling toward the East.


	2. The First Night at the Temple

Chapter 2: The First Night at the Temple

As Robin could tell that the sun was starting to set as he arrived at the Xiaolin temple, Master Fung along with the four Xiaolin warriors greeted Robin as he got out of the T-ship.

"Greetings" said Master Fung as Robin got out of his seat and leaped toward him, "it's most troubling to hear that the notorious Chase Young has been spotted in your region of the world."

"Young wanted to challenge my team" said Robin.

"Did you win?" asked Dojo.

"No" sighed Robin then he turned around and was surprised that there was a talking dragon, "I didn't know your kind existed."

"Well us dragons do exist" said Dojo.

"So where am I going to stay at for the night?" asked Robin to Master Fung.

"You will be staying with the four Xiaolin warriors, Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo" said Master Fung.

"Well" said Clay, "let's so the new comer around these parts."

"So Robin" said Raimundo as Robin began to walk with the four Xiaolin warriors, "I heard you were in the circus before you joined up with Batman."

"Hey, I heard the same about you" said Omi.

As everyone left the scene of where the T-ship landed, Beast Boy finally crawled out in his animal form. He could feel his stomach growling and Beast Boy knew that night was falling so he dashed away to find the kitchen. He then changed himself into a rat and scattered across the temple, Kimiko who was making some tofu for the rest of the Xiaolin warriors along for Robin suddenly shrieked.

"A rat!" shrieked Kimiko as she noticed a green rat.

She then hits the green rat with a large spatula as the other Xiaolin warriors came to the scene along with Robin, Robin could tell that was Beast Boy.

"I don't think that's a right you just hit" said Robin as Beast Boy changed back into his human form and was all in pain.

"What's going on over here?" asked Master Fung as he came into the scene.

"We seem to have caught an intruder" replied Clay.

"Doesn't seem like anyone I would consider to be a threat" said Master Fung as he continued to observe Beast Boy trying to regain consciousness.

"Beast Boy" said Robin as Beast Boy finally regained consciousness, "you were suppose to stay back at the tower."

"Look" said Beast Boy, "I'm sorry for disobeying your orders. Starfire and Raven said it was a good idea for me to come and spy on you."

"It's getting late" said Master Fung, "I shall discuss on how to deal with the changeling in the mourning."

"Master Fung is right" said Omi as everyone were heading to their quarters.

"Yea, let's hit the hay" said Clay.

As everyone were getting to their rooms, a strange shadowy figure appeared as night finally fell on the temple. As the shadowy figure revealed itself, it turned out to be none other than Red X.

"Time for my retirement" said Red X as he was scanning the temple for any types of artifacts to steal with a special device he was holding in his hand.

After Red X scanned the area, he spotted the area where the Shen Gong Wu were being kept. He leaped over roof top and while he was doing that, it woke Robin up and Robin could tell there was an intruder. As Robin got his stuff ready to fight against Red X, Red X leaped right into the main entrance of where the Shen Gong Wu were located.

"It's time to retire" said Red X as he was just about to enter the building.

"Why don't I start with you" said a familiar voice behind Red X.

As Red X turned around he was surprised to see Robin here.

"I'm surprised that we keep on encountering each other" said Red X as he readied his weapons.

"Just like old times" said Robin as he took out his fighting rod.

"Except these times are going to end" said Red X as he fired some red goo from his hands at Robin, getting Robin in a sticky situation, "these Shen Gong Wu artifacts are going to put me into retirement and it'll be a waste of my time dealing with you."

"If you seek the Shen Gong Wu" said Omi as the four Xiaolin warriors along with Beast Boy stood in the entrance, "then you're going to have to face us."

"Then bring it on" said Red X.

Clay charged at Red X with the Fist of Tebigong, but Red X manage to dodge every move and fired some red goo at the Fist of Tebigong. Clay tried to get the strange goo off of the Shen Gong Wu, but Red X gave Clay a good kick and sent Clay flying right toward Robin as he was trying to get himself off the wall. Kimiko then was about to use her Star of Hanabi but Red X leaps around her and sweep kicks her down and fired more of his goo through his hands at Kimiko. Raimundo and Omi stepped on the battlefield and Raimundo used his Sword of the Storm while Omi used the Orb of Tornami against Red X. Red X managed to dodge the water that was coming toward him, he then leaped over the two Xiaolin warriors and fired two xs out of his hands sending them crashing directly at Robin, Kimiko and Clay.

"Guess this is up to me to stop you" said Beast Boy to Red X.

"Bring it on" said Red X.

Beast Boy then changed himself into a rhinoceros and began to charge at Red X. Red X then dodged the large beast as best as he could. He then gave Beast Boy a good punch and another kick. Red X then fired his goo again at Beast Boy getting the changeling into a sticky situation. As the Xiaolin warriors, Robin and Beast Boy were all struggling in their situations; Red X was studying the strange floor pattern of the main room and hits a special area on the circle shape on the floor.

"Time to retire" said Red X once more as he got out a bag and started to walk down the stairway that revealed itself.

"He's going after the Shen Gong Wu!" shouted Kimiko who was still having trouble trying to get herself free.

"Shen Gong what?" asked Robin.

"Just don't let him steal it!" shouted Raimundo who was having troubles of his own.

"I'm on it" said Robin as he finally freed himself.

As Robin raced to where Red X was gathering various Shen Gong Wu in his bag, Robin took out an explosive disc and threw it at Red X who managed to dodge the attack.

"Kid" said Red X after he was finished gathering the Shen Gong Wu in his bag, "you're just too troublesome for me."

Red X then uses some sort of grenade and strange red smoke came out of it giving the right cover for Red X to escape.

"What's going on?" asked Master Fung as he hurried into the scene with the other monks.

"We were attacked" said Clay.

"And most of our Shen Gong Wu have been stolen" said Raimundo.

"By Jack Spicer?" asked Master Fung.

"No, it's Red X" replied Robin, "he said something about selling these Shen Gong Wu so that it would make his retirement."

"This is most troubling" said Master Fung, "Robin, can you and your changeling friend help us retrieve the Shen Gong Wu back since you have faced this Red X before."

"I was going to go bring in Chase Young, but it seems I can help you out" said Robin.

Meanwhile, Red X had finally arrived back at his hideout; he then turned on his computer and went on the Internet. The scene then switches to Jack Spicer whom was also surfing the net.

"Will you please stop going on that piece of hardware" said Wuya, "we should be searching for the Shen Gong Wu."

"Hey, I came across someone known as Red X" said Jack, "he said he kicked the butts of those Xiaolin losers and two new people I have never heard before."

"This has to be too good to be true" said Wuya.

Suddenly a computer image of Red X appeared on Jack's computer screen.

"I am willing to give you these Shen Gong Wu for cash" said Red X as he held some of the Shen Gong Wu on the computer screen to Jack.

"I must say Mr. Red X" said Wuya, "I am quite impressed on how you manage to retrieve so many Shen Gong Wu."

"I personally don't care what these Shen Gong Wu really do" said Red X, "all I know is that you can make my retirement possible Mr. Spicer if you give me the right amount of money for the Shen Gong Wu."

"Just let me give you the time and place to give you your loot" said Jack, "and we can discuss other issues."


	3. The Meeting Place

Chapter 3: The Meeting Place

As Jack and his Jackbots along with Wuya were waiting in the dark alleyway, Wuya was quite suspicious of this Red X character.

"I can't believe this Red X single-handedly defeated the Xiaolin warriors" said Wuya as she floated toward Jack.

"And I can't believe he managed to grab most of the Shen Gong Wu" said Jack.

"Do you have the money this Red X wants?" asked Wuya.

"Jackbots" replied Jack as he snapped his fingers and two of his robots approached him with two large suitcases and opened it which were filled of money.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jack Spicer" said Wuya.

"Don't worry" said Jack, "this is just a minimal amount of my allowance from my parents. Why do you think I am able to create so many Jackbots and other sort of advance robots and weaponry?"

"Good point" said Wuya.

As Jack, Wuya and Jack's Jackbots were waiting for Red X to arrive, Dojo along with the four Xiaolin warriors, Robin and Beast Boy were not far behind.

"Wow" said Beast Boy looking how large Dojo was, "I didn't know you dragons were real."

"So you want to change into a large dragon like me changeling?" asked Dojo.

"If I feel like it" replied Beast Boy.

"So Dojo" said Omi, "are we not far away from the stolen Shen Gong Wu?"

"We're getting pretty close" replied Dojo as he sniffed his nose and looked around, "but I can't pin point on where the stolen Shen Gong Wu are."

"Red X must be using his cloaking abilities" said Robin.

"He has cloaking abilities?" asked Kimiko to Robin.

"Unfortunately yes" replied Robin.

"So how was this Red X created in the first place?" asked Raimundo.

"Yea, I would like to know that as well" said Clay.

"Please you people don't want to make Robin go there" said Beast Boy.

"Sorry Beast Boy but the story must be told" said Robin, "you see there was a dangerous criminal known as Slade. He wanted to destroy the city and I had to become Red X in order to do so. Yet Slade found me out and it nearly damaged my friendship with the other Titans. A few years later the suit was stolen by a thief to use for his own purposes, and now that thief is still active."

"So we must end this thief's reign of thievery" said Omi.

Meanwhile as Dojo was continuing to try to find where Red X was, Wuya was getting quite impatient.

"I'm not even sure this Red X even exists" said Wuya to Jack.

"But we both saw that this Red X showed us some of the Shen Gong Wu to use through the computer screen" said Jack.

"Look" said Wuya, "I'm getting quite impatient waiting for some mysterious thief known as Red X, so he better show up or else I'm out of here."

"Don't worry he will" said a mysterious figure with a familiar voice in the shadows.

"Chase Young, what are you doing here?" asked Jack in an excited voice.

"Let's just say I know this is the location where a certain little birdie will stop by so that I can see how strong he has become" said Chase.

"Just what we need" sighed Wuya., "and I just hope this Red X shows up so I don't have to see Jack be your little groupie."

"Don't you worry" said a voice in the shadows as it was revealed to be Red X who came into the clear, "I'm right on time."

"So let's get this over with already" said Wuya.

"First the money" said Red X then he holds up the bag of Shen Gong Wu to Jack, "then I'll give you these artifacts."

"You heard the thief" said Jack to the two Jackbots with the two large suitcases filled with money, "show him the money."

Before the two Jackbots could approach Red X with the two large suitcases, two explosive discs came out of nowhere and destroyed the two Jackbots as they were about to approach Red X and the two large suitcases fell to the ground. Suddenly as everybody turned around they were shocked to see Robin, Beast Boy and the four Xiaolin warriors along with Dojo at a smaller size.

"The only thing I'm going to show you is your way to jail" said Robin as he stood along with Beast Boy and the four Xiaolin warriors.

"Kid, you're just barking up on the wrong tree" said Red X as he readied his weapon.

"Let me handle bird boy" said Chase as he stepped right next to Red X.

"Fine" said Red X, "the more help the sooner I'll be able to retire."

"Xiaolin warriors and Titans attack!" commanded Omi.

"Jackbots you know what to do" said Jack to his robots as they launched into battle.

Beast Boy changed himself into a triceratops and charged at several oncoming Jackbots destroying them. Clay used his Fist of Tebigong and destroyed quite a few oncoming Jackbots along with Raimundo and Kimiko taking part.

"Alright you Red X" said Omi to Red X, "I demand that you hand over the Shen Gong Wu that you stole from the temple or else."

"Or else what baldy?" asked Red X.

"This!" replied Omi as he leaped and kicked Red X along with using his Orb of Tornami against Red X sending a rush of water at him.

"Kid, you are worse than bird boy over here" said Red X as he dried himself off from the water of the Orb of Tornami, "all I want is to retire from thievery and you seem to be right in my way along with the two Titans that have come along for the ride."

As Red X continued to fight Omi, it was just Robin and Chase Young.

"Chase Young, fancy meeting you here" said Robin as he got into his fighting stance.

"Bird boy you still have a lot to learn" said Chase as he also did the same.

Robin then launches his attack by throwing several explosive discs at Chase, but Chase quickly dodges them. Chase then runs toward Robin and gives Robin several good punches and kicks and sends Robin crashing right into the wall.

"Ha, even with the aid of your new Xiaolin friends you still can not stop me" said Chase then Chase was leaving the scene, "come to my lair when you are finished training at the Xiaolin temple if you dare."

As Chase Young left the scene, Omi and Red X were still fighting each other.

"Omi" said Raimundo as he destroyed a Jackbot, "get the bag of the Shen Gong Wu!"

"Oh, right" said Omi as he kicked Red X down to the ground.

"No, my ticket to retirement!" shouted Red X as Omi was approaching the bag of Shen Gong Wu.

Suddenly Red X appeared in front of Omi and grabbed the bag of Shen Gong Wu along with Omi. The Shen Gong Wu then suddenly started to have a yellow glow.

"What's going on here kid is this another magic trick?" asked Red X as he was trying to free the bag of Shen Gong Wu from Omi's hand.

"No" replied Omi, "I challenge you to a showdown since we don't have any Shen Gong Wu to wager except for the ones in the bag which you stole."

"Very well kid, I'll play your game" said Red X.

"The challenge is to retrieve this bag of Shen Gong Wu from the top of the building" said Omi to Red X.

"Bring it on then" said Red X.

"Very well, Gong Ye Tompie!" shouted Omi.

"What?" asked Red X.

"It means go!" replied Omi.

Suddenly the building that Omi and Red X were right next to each other started to be larger than usual.

"Uh, guys" said Beast Boy to the other Xiaolin warriors whom were fighting against the Jackbots, "what's going on?"

"It's a showdown" replied Clay as he used his Fist of Tebigong against some oncoming Jackbots.

"Oh" replied Beast Boy.

As Red X studied the large building, Omi then began to leap up and climb on the bricks and ladders of the building.

"Red X, what are you waiting for" said Jack as he took the two large suitcases, "you want these go get the Shen Gong Wu!"

"Yea" said Wuya, "what he said."

"Alright, don't rush me" said Red X as he began his trek up the building with using his advance technology.

As Omi was just about halfway up the building after leaping from ledge to ledge, ladder to ladder and climbed from brick to brick, he noticed that Red X was not far behind.

"Kid, I'm going to get my ticket to retirement and you're in my way" said Red X as he took out some of his own explosive discs and threw it at Omi.

Omi then dodged the explosive discs and used his Orb of Tornami in ice form to attack Red X. Red X managed to dodge the attack and continued his trek up the large building. Omi continued to do the same until Red X leaped ahead of Omi and fired some red goo which Omi successfully dodged and landed right on Jack Spicer and his Jackbots.

"Hey, no friendly fire!" shouted Jack as he was covered in red goo.

Omi then decided it was time to use his Orb of Tornami in its ice form and used it against the wall of bricks Red X was climbing on. As he used it, Red X didn't know what to do next as he began to fall from the building.

"No, I can not lose my ticket to my retirement!" shouted Red X as he began to slip and fall from the building.

"Sorry" said Omi, "but looks like you're days of being a thief are numbered" said Omi as he made his way up to the top of the building and retrieved the bag of stolen Shen Gong Wu.

"No!" shrieked Wuya as Red X crashed to the ground but recovered quickly, "I can't believe this Red X lost!"

"I thought you were the best of the best" said Jack to Red X.

"Well" said Dojo as Omi came down from the building, "let's head back to the Xiaolin temple."

"Good idea" said Robin as he recovered from his fight with Chase Young, "but I still want to train to fight this Chase Young."


	4. Red X's Deal

Chapter 4: Red X's Deal

After Red X's failure to retrieve his ticket to retirement, he was back at Jack Spicer's place.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Jack, "You wanted my cash for your retirement and you failed."

"So get lost" added Wuya as she floated toward Red X.

"I'm here to offer a deal with you two on retrieving not only the Shen Gong Wu, but also defeating those Xiaolin warriors" said Red X.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, continue on your suggestion" said Jack.

"I suggest we should see what this Chase Young can possibly aid us" said Red X.

"Old Chase?" asked Jack, "He's not really interested in the Shen Gong Wu."

"I was wondering if I can help him kidnap one of the Xiaolin warriors and draw the rest of them into a trap" said Red X, "and then when those Xiaolin warriors are out of the way, it would be easier for me to retrieve this Shen Gong Wu and hand it over to you."

"I see where this is going" said Jack, "we head to Chase Young's place."

"Just what I need" said Wuya.

Meanwhile back at the Xiaolin temple, Master Fung was pleased that the Xiaolin warriors along with the two Titans were successful in retrieving the stolen Shen Gong Wu.

"Well done dragons and Titans" said Master Fung as he arrived on the scene with the other monks.

"It' what us Titans do" said Robin, "but I still want to get this Chase Young and bring him to justice."

"I'm afraid you'll need more training for that" said Master Fung.

"We should place the Shen Gong Wu back in their proper place" said Raimundo.

"The other monks shall do that job" said Master Fung as he took the bag of the stolen Shen Gong Wu and gave it to the monks, "in the mean time I think it's time you Robin should get to your training."

"Uh, what about me?" asked Beast Boy to Master Fung.

"You already have the abilities to change into whatever animal you wish" replied Master Fung, "I'll give you permission to observe the training of your friend with the other Xiaolin dragons."

"Thank you sir" said Beast Boy as he changes himself into a fly and flies off toward where Robin was at a training course with the four Xiaolin dragons.

Meanwhile, Red X, Jack Spicer and Wuya were at the entrance of Chase Young's chamber.

"This is where this Chase Young resides?" asked Red X.

"Yep" replied Jack as he stepped toward the opposite side of Red X, "that's the place. Why don't you knock on the door for us?"

As Red X knocked on the entrance, the door then slammed toward the direction where Jack Spicer was.

"Get up, we're not here to take any naps" said Red X.

"Well, you heard him" said Wuya as Jack was trying to recover from the large door that was on top of him.

"Don't blame me" said Jack as he was dusting himself off, "this always happens whenever I go to Chase's place."

As all three entered Chase Young's place, the door behind them suddenly closed shut and Chase Young came into the scene with his various wild cats at his aid.

"State your business or you'll meet your doom" said Chase.

"I have come to make a deal with you" said Red X.

"You're that strange warrior I met earlier" said Chase, "a deal you say Mr. Red X. What sort of a deal would benefit me?"

"What are your goals?" asked Red X.

"I would like for Omi who is the Dragon of Water to be on my side and oh to challenge this Robin" replied Chase.

"I can get you Omi which will lure Robin to your lair" said Red X.

"Hmm, your skills impress me" said Chase, "I'll give it a shot."

"So do we have a deal?" asked Red X.

"Of course" replied Chase, "just make sure you follow through with it."

As night fell on the Xiaolin temple, Red X had arrived on the scene along with Jack Spicer and Wuya.

"Well, this is it" said Wuya, "now or never Mr. Red X."

"I'm on it" said Red X, "just keep those Jackbots ready just in case if I need any backup."

"You got it" said Jack as his Jackbots lined up ready to go into battle.

As Red X leaped down to where the Xiaolin temple was, Omi and Robin were taking a walk at night.

"I'm most impress on your skills" said Omi, "you are not even a chosen dragon like myself."

"It's all about just pure skill and whit" said Robin, "that's what my father taught me."

"It's also an honor to have the adopted son of the Batman joining us" said Omi.

As they were walking toward their quarters for the night, a shadowy figure appeared and revealed to be Red X.

"Red X, what are you doing back here?" asked Robin as he took out his fighting rod.

"Have you come to steal the Shen Gong Wu again?" asked Omi as he got into his fighting position.

"No, I am here to fulfill a deal I made with Chase Young and all I need to do is kidnap you" replied Red X to Omi.

"Well you won't get away with this" said Robin.

Robin and Omi charged at Red X who quickly dodged the oncoming attacks. Red X then attempted to fire some red goo at Robin, but Robin managed to dodge it and leaped kick Red X right into a column of the building. Red X then recovered from the attack only to notice Omi was launching his own attack at Red X. Red X then dodged the attack and Omi only manage to hit the column of the building. Red X then took out two explosive discs and threw it at Robin as he attempted to make an oncoming attack against him sending Robin crashing down to the ground.

"You'll pay for that you Red X" said Omi to Red X.

"Bring it on kid" said Red X, "I can take you on."

Omi then leaps and kicks Red X, but Red X manages to recover from the attack and tried to fire his red goo at Omi, but Omi dodged it and gave Red X a good kick and then another kick which sent Red X right into some boxes that were lying around.

"Red X, do you really need the aid of my Jackbots by now?" asked Jack on Red X's communicator.

"No" replied Red X, "I can do this."

"Suit yourself" said Jack.

Omi then raced toward Red X, but Red X quickly used his cloaking abilities and Omi ran right into the boxes where Red X once was.

"Where did you go to?" asked Omi as he was trying to look around for Red X.

"I'm right behind you" replied Red X.

Red X then delivers a good punch and several more punches at Omi along with a good kick and several other good kicks knocking Omi unconscious.

"Red X to Jack" said Red X on the communicator, "send in the Jackbots to aid in bringing Omi to Chase Young."

"Roger that" said Jack as he instructed his Jackbots to go down to the area where Red X was and tied up Omi and took him away from the scene.

As Robin was trying to recover from the attack from Red X, the three other Xiaolin dragons along with Beast Boy came to the scene.

"We heard fighting" said Kimiko.

"What happen here?" asked Raimundo.

"They took Omi" replied Robin as he was trying to get the red goo off of him.

"But where would they take him to?" asked Beast Boy.

"I think there is one person us Xiaolin dragons might know who would want him" replied Clay.

Back at Chase Young's lair, Jack's Jackbots had arrived on the scene with Red X, Jack Spicer and Wuya and presented a tied up Omi to Chase Young who gave an evil smile.

"Well done" said Chase, "although I did detect that you failed in a showdown with this Water of the Dragon. I see you have manage to defeat him in battle Mr. Red X."

"It would have been easier if Robin wasn't there" said Red X, "then I could have brought him to you even sooner."

"Chase Young, what evil schemes are you plotting?" asked Omi as he was struggling to free himself.

"You're simply bait Omi" replied Chase, "you see I lured Robin to your turf since he and his team had failed to stop me in the West. Now it looks like I'll not only be the most powerful evil in just the East but in the West as well."

Back at the Xiaolin temple, Robin had an emergency meeting with Cyborg, Starfire and Raven on his communicator along with Beast Boy with his own.

"This is getting serious" said Robin, "I didn't know Red X would show up in these parts."

"If Red X is there it doesn't sound very good" said Cyborg.

"Perhaps if we come and assist you it can make things easier for you and your new friends" said Starfire.

"Sorry Star" said Robin, "but this Chase Young has beaten us before. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hey Robin" said Raimundo as he accidentally interrupted Robin's meeting with his team, "we're heading to Chase Young's lair so you better finish talking to whoever it is."

"Sorry about that" said Robin to the three other Titans along with Beast Boy, "I got to go."

"Beast Boy are you coming?" asked Raimundo to Beast Boy who was also using his communicator.

"Uh, Raimundo, can you tell the coordinates of where Chase Young's lair is?" asked Beast Boy.

"Certainly" replied Raimundo as he wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to Beast Boy, "why?"

"Uh, just in case if we need any backup" replied Beast Boy as he secretly showed the piece of paper of the coordinates to Chase Young's lair to Cyborg, Raven and Starfire.

As Cyborg finished downloading the coordinates of Chase Young's lair, Beast Boy turns off his communicator and joins Robin and the three other Xiaolin dragons who were already waiting for him on Dojo who was ready to take off to rescue Omi.


	5. A Titanic Entrance

Chapter 5: A Titanic Entrance

As Dojo, the three remaining Xiaolin warriors and the two Titans arrived at Chase Young's lair, everyone had an uneasy feeling inside them.

"This place gives me the creeps" said Clay as he studied the large entrance door.

"No kidding" said Beast Boy, "this is even creepier than anything Raven has ever done."

"Well, now or never I bet Omi is in there" said Kimiko.

"You people think we shouldn't just go back to the temple?" asked Dojo as he was in a frightful mood, "I always have a bad feeling whenever we enter a lair of a great evil person like Chase Young."

"Evil he may be, but we haven't come this fair to chicken out" said Robin.

"Robin's right" said Raimundo, "let's bust down this door."

"Way ahead of you" said Clay as he used his Fist of Tebigong combining with his Earth element sent the large stone door crashing down.

As they entered in Chase Young's lair, they noticed that Omi was tied up in what looked like to be a fighting arena of some sort and then as they walked toward Omi who was trying to warn them of some sort of trap, Chase Young along with Red X, Wuya, Jack Spicer and his Jackbots appeared.

"Greetings" said Chase, "I'm so glad you people fell for Mr. Red X's trap."

"We're not going down without a fight" said Robin as he took out his fighting rod.

"Very well then" said Chase, "prepare for the fight of your lives."

As the battle began, Raimundo leaped in front of Omi who was still tied up and used his Sword of the Storm against the oncoming Jackbots. After the Jackbots were destroyed as they hit the wall of the lair, Raimundo helped untie Omi.

"That Red X has my Orb of Tornami" said Omi.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you" said Raimundo as he began to approach Red X.

"So you want this?" asked Red X as he showed Raimundo the Orb of Tornami, "Then come and get it."

As Raimundo was fighting Red X, Kimiko and Clay were quite busy trying to ward off any oncoming Jackbots while Beast Boy turned into a large tiger and began to fight Chase's cats that were formerly warriors whom were defeated by Chase. As that was going on, it was just Robin and Chase Young.

"Robin, I'm surprised I have turned you or any of your Titan teammates into cats to be loyal to serve me" said Chase, "but coming to the West to see you Titans fail at defeating me was just for kicks."

"Then I hope this will be your last" said Robin as he throws two explosive discs at Chase, but he manages to dodge them and kicks Robin down to the ground.

Robin then recovers from the attack and then tries to hit Chase with his fighting rod, but at every turn, Robin misses and Chase gives Robin a good punch in the stomach and throws him down to the ground.

"Face it" said Chase, "even with the help of the Xiaolin warriors you're no match for me."

"You would be surprised as what us Titans can do" said Robin as he was recovering from Chase's attack.

After that statement the T-ship crashed right into Chase Young's lair. As the hatches opened from the T-ship, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Chase Young which sent him flying against some of his own wild cats which Beast Boy was trying to fight.

"No body goes on our turf and kick our behinds like that!" shouted Cyborg as he leaped down to the ground.

"I'm surprised you Titans manage to finally hit me" said Chase as he recovers from the blast, "so let's make it a showdown. Me, Jack's Jackbots and Red X against you Titans and your Xiaolin allies. What do you say to that?"

"Bring it on" said Raven as she and Starfire both floated down.

"We'll be glad to be on the side of these Titans" said Raimundo as he finally grabbed the Orb of Tonrami from Red X's hand.

As the Titans and their Xiaolin allies got together on one side of the arena, Chase and his allies got on the other side.

"Titans, Xiaolin warriors go!" shouted both Robin and Omi as they pointed at Chase Young.

As the Titans and their Xiaolin warriors charged at Chase Young and his allies, Chase then signaled the Jackbots and Red X to attack them. As the Jackbots were launching their attack, Starfire fired several star bolts at those Jackbots destroying them while Kimiko along with Raimundo used their Shen Gong Wu and helped Starfire destroy some of the Jackbots that were about to attack her. Beast Boy then changed himself into a dragon which looked quite similar to Dojo's large size and swung his large tail against the oncoming Jackbots.

"Glad you're on our side" said Clay as he destroyed a few oncoming Jackbots then he turns to Cyborg who was blasting some Jackbots with his sonic cannon, "does he always change into strange animals?"

"Well, the only strange animal I can recall was this strange animal on Starfire's planet" replied Cyborg as he destroyed another Jackbot with his fist.

Finally it was just Red X and Omi who were locked in combat.

"You're going down kid" said Red X as he took out at least two explosive discs or so and used them against Omi, but he then leaped out of the way just in the nick of time.

"You will end your reign of thievery once and for all" said Omi as he used his Orb of Tornami sending a large wave of water at Red X and sending Red X crashing against the wall of the lair.

As Omi was fighting Red X, it was just Robin and Chase Young.

"I'm going to make you pay for hurting the True Master like that" said Robin.

"Big words for a small birdie such as yourself" said Chase, "why don't you actually back that up?"

"Don't worry" said Robin as he fired two explosive discs at Chase sending him crashing down to the ground, "I will."

"My, my" said Chase as he recovered from the attack, "I guess you Titans never saw my true form."

"True form, what are you talking about?" asked Robin.

Suddenly before Robin's eyes, Chase began to change his form into some sort of dragon creature.

"This is my true form Titan" said Chase, "so are we going to fight?"

"Bring it on then" said Robin.

Chase raced after Robin and gave Robin several good punches and sent him flying toward Raven who was fighting some Jackbots.

"Do you mind, I was in the middle of something" said Raven as she was trying to get Robin off of her.

"It's Chase Young in his true form" said Robin as he pointed to the strange dragon creature.

"Let me handle this" said Beast Boy as he came on the scene and changed into a wolf-like creature.

"Oh great" said Raven, "this just reminds me of Godzilla v. King Cong, except it's a wolf-like creature that's fighting the dragon."

"I don't know what the heck you are" said Chase as he observed Beast Boy ready for a fight, "but you're going down."

Beast Boy then launched his claws at Chase and managed to scratch Chase.

"You'll pay for that green one" said Chase as he launched his attack.

Chase tried to give Beast Boy several good punches, but Beast Boy managed to dodge them, then he grabbed Chase and threw him against some oncoming Jackbots. Beast Boy then changed himself into a large dragon and swung his tail at Chase as he was trying to recover from the attack against the other remaining Jackbots.

"I don't believe you Titans and your Xiaolin allies are beating me" said Chase as he recovered from the attack.

"It seems like you are going to lose" said Robin as he leaped and kicked Chase Young down to the ground.

"This can not be happening" said Jack as he was observing the events unfolding.

"Quickly Jack, we must escape before they find us" said Wuya.

"Good idea" said Jack as he and some of his remaining Jackbots were making an exit.

"Say" said Robin to Omi, "where's Red X?"

As both of them turned around to where Red X supposedly landed unconscious, Robin was not surprised to see Red X gone.

"You Titans and you Xiaolin warriors may have won the battle but not the war" said Chase as he was slowing getting up and used some smoke grenade to get away from them.

"Well" said Robin, "I don't think a jail would have hold him anyway."

"We should head back to the temple" said Omi.

As the Titans and the Xiaolin warriors arrived back at the temple, Master Fung greeted them.

"I am quite pleased that you have safely returned Omi" said Master Fung as Omi bowed down.

"It would not have been for the help of these Teen Titans" said Omi as Robin and the rest of his team were emerging from the T-ship.

"Robin" said Master Fung, "you and your friends can come and train at the temple anytime you wish."

"And you or any of your dragons in training can contact us when there's trouble" said Robin.

As the Titans and their Xiaolin allies said their good byes, the Titans got onto the T-ship and started to head off toward the West and back home in Jump City.


End file.
